King of Gods: Battle of Olympus
by nhip45
Summary: It's the summer of the war, everyone is preparing. Will omega defeat Kronos himself or will Zack.
1. Chapter 1

It was spring so I got to spend that season on olympus. You see I was getting so behind in my work as King so I decided that every spring I get to make some excuse and go back to Olympus. Right now the Olympians were having a meeting with the demigods and I finished all my work. I was bored, but then I got an idea. I raced to the council room and called for a guard, I told him to pass a message and he went in.

Annabeth's POV

Today we were having a meeting with gods about the upcoming war. Perseus was not here so I don't know how he was going to know the strategies. I didn't care becuase we didnt really need him, we already have Zack. Mother was telling us good details about what should be protected when a guard looking man came in. He was wearing black ninja looking clothes with an omega on it. He came up and bowed to lord zeus and said,"my lord my master asks me to send a message to lord poseidon and lady artemis. For lord Poseidon he says that he will be staying over and to lady Artemis he states that you should be in your palace at 6." He bows again and exits the room. Weird who is he and who is his master. I need to discover more, I see thalia and smiles. I don't really like her but I admit that she is powerful and I need her to listen to my strategies. After that man left mother continued, we got dismissed shortly after that. The gods gave us three hours to hangout on Olympus before that we had to go back to camp. I saw that man one more time and I decided to follow, he leads me to a courtyard with two men talking. One is pale with, obsidian eyes, black hair, black clothing, and a long sword. He was talking to another guy with black hair shaped a little like a mohawk, galaxy eyes, casual clothes, and a cape attached to his armor, he looked kinda like a king . They were both around 18 and radiated power, they were talking before the guard caught the king looking guy's attention.

They both stopped talking and turned to the guy, the guard nodded. The emo looking guy bowed to the other and flashed away. After that the king dismissed the guard and started walking in my direction. I quickly hid myself and started following him.

Omega's POV

While I was waiting for the Olympians reply I walk to the garden. I saw a person there and he saw me. He was Nico DiAngelo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, this is actually Chaotic Assassin 11 writing this chapter right now because Nhip accidentally deleted her copy. Sorry if I miss some things because this is all off of memory!  
>-Chaotic Assassin 11<p>

Disclaimer:Nhip does not own nor take any part in the PJO franchise. It all belongs to Rick!

Omega's POV

I was talking with my cousin Nico when I felt a presence behind me. I knew who it was automatically, considering she does not like me at all. Ill give you three guesses, but I expect you to get it first try.

As soon as I felt Annabeth behind me, I wrapped up my conversation with Nico, and teleported away.

I teleported to the Hunter's camp, to see if their mistress was around, which she was! I took her out and we walked through the forests, hand in hand. I asked her to meet me at the party which she happily agreed to do so!

Poseidon's Palace  
>Still Omega's POV<p>

I went to Atlantis next. I teleported into Poseidon's throne room and he bowed. I told him to rise and asked where his son, Triton, was. He said he was in his room and that he and his friends were hanging out there. I said thank you and went to find Triton's room, let me just say, the palace is huge!

I found Triton and his friends hanging out. There were the same from last time, the one who doesn't like me and the others, and some new ones.

Carthos's POV

Why is that servant here again? Doesn't he ever learn?!

Omega's POV

I teleported us all to the party, this is gonna be crazy!

B.N.  
>Hey guys that was me in the A.N. because if you didn't read it, I had to write this chapter. Sorry if it is horrible ot too short, it's why I leave the writing to the authors and I just edit! This has been the first time I have ever written a chapter, even if it is just remembering the old version, since probably 2013! See ya next time!<p>

-Chaotic Assassin 11


	3. Chapter 3

Time Skip Party Time

It was time for the party and Triton's friends were getting really excited. As all the gods flashed in, the party started. Triton was with his friends so I hung out with the Olympians.

I was talking with Zeus when Carthos bumped into me making my drink spill all over Zeus.

"What is wrong with you", I yelled at him.

"It wasn't me! You're the one who spilled it on Lord Zeus", he defends himself.

"Here my lord, let me help", he says. He grabs a big cup full of soda and throws it at me. I got drenched in icky soda. Everyone stops talking and stares at us.

"What did you do that for", I yelled at him.

" It was only fair to lord Zeus, if he gets soaked you should", he says acting all innocent. I storm to my room and flash a new shirt on.

Time Skip Next Week

I stare out of the window in my palace as I zip up my bag. I go downstairs and see the Olympians on the couches. We all say our goodbyes and Hermes drops me off, as usual.

After he left, I went to the big house to notify Chiron and Dionysus that I've arrived, (Dionysus volunteered to stay there so he can notify the gods about the current events and how I was doing, the campers think that he got in trouble with Zeus again).

They welcomed me warmly and I left to Poseidon's cabin. I unpacked my stuff and headed towards the beach. I saw Thalia sitting there and went to her. When she noticed me she stood and bowed but I stopped her.

"This isn't Olympus and besides I don't want my identity to be blown", I say.

She sits down and says," Hello Perseus how are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok I guess", I reply. We sit there and talk for about an hour when the horn for dinner sounded. We both went to our own tables for dinner. At dinner Chiron announced that the hunters were here.

Time Skip After Dinner

After dinner I was on my way to the hunters cabin when I saw Zack there.

I came closer to listen in and heard, "I'm telling you he was flirting with her, I saw it with my own eyes."

"Why should we trust you boy", Zoë said.

"Becuase, I saw it with my own eyes, you can ask Annabeth she'll even say that he was", he replied.

Zoë slammed the door in his face and he walked away muttering,"Damn I'll show them!"

After he left, I came out of my hiding place and knocked on the door. The door opened and a voice yelled," What now!"

"My lord I'm so sorry come on in. Lady Artemis is on her bed", Zoë said.

I came in and saw the hunters were all sharpening arrows, throwing knives, and talking to each other. I saw Artemis on her bed sleeping, so I went in her direction. Instead of waking her up I climbed in and eventually fell asleep.

Next Morning

I woke up feeling great! I saw Artemis half asleep next to me and turned to her.

"Good morning", I said.

It was about 6 in the morning so nobody was awake. I went to the bathroom and flashed on a hoodie and jeans. I went to the pavalion and ate some blue pancakes. After eating I started my day with some training.

B.N. ( Beta's Note)

Hey guys I'm Chaotic Assassin 11. You may have seen me around but anyway, I will now be a beta for this awesome story! Hopefully there are not too many mistakes because I worked really hard. Hope you guys can't wait for the next one!

-Chaotic Assassin 11


	4. Chapter 4

Zack's POV

It was a peaceful night, mostly becuase that idiot Percy was gone. Who knows where he went.

Next morning

I woke up to chaos outside. People were yelling and crowding outside of the big house. I changed out of my bed clothes and went outside to see what was going on.

When I went outside the first thing I saw was a crowd, then the trail of blood towards the big house. I made my way towards the big house and pushed through the crowd. Chiron was out and pacing when there were 14 flashes. The gods went forward to talk to Chiron, they had worried looks. They rushed to the infirmary. I got a peak of inside, I saw Percy.

Thalia's POV

I saw a crowd and followed, I saw the Olympians were there. They beckoned me forward and, together, we went in to the infirmary. When we went in we saw Lord Perseus all beaten up, unconscious, and on a cot. We all rushed to him and Apollo started working on healing him. I saw my idiot, but older, brother Zack peaking in the room.

I was too worried about Perseus to care.  
>"This isn't good", Apollo said,"He is beaten up badly. This will take at least half a week to heal and with the war coming up..." he trailed off.<p>

A few hours later

We were outside of the infirmary. Apollo has been healing Perseus almost the whole day now, minor cuts were healing which was a good thing but not enough.

"He's awake", shouted Apollo. We all rush in accidentally leaving the door wide open. Percy's eyes slowly open and we all rushed to him.

"Hey you guys", he says weakly.

"What were you thinking we all, specifically told you not to do that", we all yelled at him.

"I know that your all worried but you all know that, that was necessary", he says. We all sigh becuase we all know that it was true.

"We all know that without that plan Zack would definitely lose to Kronos", he said.

Zack burst in,"Now hold on there, what makes you think that I'll lose the war?" We all look at him and he realizes what he just did. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize...", he begins. Right as my dad was about the to answer Percy suddenly starts coughing up blood.

Percy's POV

As the gods were talking to Zack I suddenly started fealing really tired and a sharp pain erupted in my chest making me cough blood. Everybody but Zack rushed to me to see what happened. I was about to say something but I collasped and darkness took over.

A Few Days Later

I got out of the infirmary, I could walk without limping but my injuries still hurt. With the war coming up, I probably could make it with Apollo helping me heal, plus my powers, I would be good as new in no time.

Zack keeps bullying me becuase of what I said the other day and I can't say anything bad back becuase he has the whole camp, except Chiron, Dionysus, and Thalia, backing him up.

I went to the beach where it was deserted  
>becuase nobody comes to the beach anymore. They don't go to the beach anymore becuase of two reasons: one, becuase they want to avoid me and two, they think since they are worshiping Zack, that Poseidon will blast them off the beach. I sit down and use my powers to heal myself. This will take hours becuase I was trying to heal my wounds completely.<p>

In the middle of healing myself, Artemis walks over with Apollo by her side. They became a lot closer since Artemis is my wife and Apollo is one of my closest friends. Apollo comes over and helps me, that will make me heal twice as fast and will not waste all of my energy.

After a few hours I'm healed but we both are tired.

B.N.

Sorry guys for the wait. Nhip had sent me the draft yesterday but I was out with my girlfriend all day. Here you go!

-Chaotic Assassin 11


End file.
